


Make it cream, make me scream

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred loves getting his ass eaten, Dirty Talk, Dom! Bottom/ Sub! Top kink, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sorry I’ve listened to WAP too many times, This title is so cheesy but i love it, Top Russia/Bottom America, Topping from the Bottom, just don’t look at me I’m hideous
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: Alfred gets his ass eaten. Sorry I've listened to WAP too many times.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Make it cream, make me scream

“你知道，如果你只是不想让我用上我的手，大可不必做到这份上。”说这话的同时伊万转了转胳膊，感受咬进他手腕那一圈皮肤里的冰凉金属。阿尔弗雷德把他的双手拷在了床柱上，让他现在只能仰躺在床上，双臂束手无策地举过头顶。当阿尔弗雷德从阴影之中走向他，脸上带着他惯有的那种、正在酝酿诡计的得意笑容，伊万的心跳加快了。他的手铐是那种花里胡哨的亮晶晶的东西，没什么威慑力，如果他愿意的话不费吹灰之力就能挣脱。但是那不是今晚的规则。伊万知道整件事情只是一种表演，但这并不会让他的身体反应不那么真实。  
“我至少没用你的宝贝围巾，所以有点感激之心。”阿尔弗雷德说。他的声音和平时相比轻柔又沙哑。也许是酒精。还有性兴奋（arousal）。“另外，这是你跟你的主人说话的态度吗？”他扫视着伊万裸露的身体，他宽阔的胸部向外延展的平面和腹外斜肌的曲线，以及指向腹股沟直到消失在他胯下的腹肌线条。当伊万在这种视线下不适地调整姿势的时候，床垫因为他的重量而摇晃着。  
“你在故意为难我（You’re making this difficult on purpose），любимый. ”  
“而你现在没资格和我讨价还价。别忘了，你该叫我什么？”阿尔弗雷德将左手梳进伊万的头发里，猛地一拉，伊万被迫抬起了头直视阿尔弗雷德。他嘶嘶地吸着凉气，整个身体都因为疼痛颤抖了一下。“看好你的嘴, 不然我会离开这个房间，你今天晚上就什么也别想得到了。”  
“噢, Master.”伊万装模作样地用唱歌一样的语调说，但是他的眼睛眯了起来，闪着光，饥饿而黑暗。“您不会失望的。”  
“好多了。你饿了吗，我的小熊？”阿尔弗雷德爬到他胸口来，两条结实有力的大腿夹住了伊万的脑袋。伊万知道将要到来的是什么。阿尔弗雷德居高临下地俯视着他，缓慢地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“现在，让我们来给你这张不老实的嘴派上点更好的用场怎么样？”  
阿尔弗雷德有一个完美的屁股。毫无疑问是男性化的臀部，狭窄紧致，有着刚刚渡过青春期的年轻男人的饱满肌肉。但又覆盖着一层恰到好处的脂肪，让它看起来圆润又挺翘。诚如阿尔弗雷德自己说的，他的肉都长在该长的地方。  
当他滑下来坐在伊万脸上时，温暖的，富有弹性的臀肉从两边夹住了他的鼻子。阿尔弗雷德的两腿之间闻起来就像是他最爱用的沐浴露，他的皮肤和一点汗水的咸味，这并不令人讨厌，甚至是熟悉和难以抗拒的。当阿尔弗雷德掌握了控制权，伊万别无选择而只有随波逐流。他伸出了舌头，滑进臀缝之间，试探性地舔了舔那个紧闭的入口。他的舌尖在满是褶皱的、窄小的粉色平面上绕着圈，然后缓慢地刺了进去。  
“嗯———”阿尔弗雷德呻吟出声。他的穴口收缩了一下。  
伊万几乎笑了起来。阿尔弗雷德是个不折不扣的混蛋，没错，但当他被吃屁股的时候他总是发出最可爱的声音。那些细小的喘息和不安的扭动就是伊万做这件事的时候最喜欢的部分——得到阿尔弗雷德的反应。如果现在他的双手是自由的，他可以抓住他的臀瓣，把它们分得更开。太遗憾了，他现在除了嘴不被允许使用任何别的部分，不过嘿，伊万可不是个墨守成规的人。  
阿尔弗雷德又吸了一口气。因为伊万的鼻子撞到了他阴囊后面的那一小块最柔软，最敏感的皮肤。伊万用鼻头来回地磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德的会阴，讨好那里慢慢肿起来的软肉，把他的嘴唇紧紧地贴上去。用足以留下吻痕的力道吮吸着。阿尔弗雷德现在已经够湿了——几乎是黏糊糊的——伊万可以不费什么力气地把舌头伸进去，把他撑开，于是他就这么做了，模仿着性交的频率挑逗那一小圈敏感的肉壁，然后用上了他的牙齿——只是一点点，轻柔地刮蹭和轻咬，只是为了听阿尔弗雷德发出更多窒息般的噪音。他不断地玩弄着紧窄的小洞，把它变得松软湿润，让它一时半会无法再合拢。  
当伊万把他的舌头探得更深，更深，绕着敏感点旋转时，阿尔弗雷德的呻吟变得高亢和不知所措。他只是那样弓起背来，把他的屁股更加用力地压在伊万的脸上，近乎绝望地追逐着那根潮湿高热的肌肉所能带给他的快乐。伊万不用看也知道阿尔弗雷德的脸上有着什么样的神情。他的眉头拧在一起，牙齿紧咬着下唇。阿尔弗雷德正在猛操自己的掌心，用另一只手紧紧握住床板勉强维持平衡，他的臀部以一种极力克制的方式剧烈地前后摆动着。阿尔弗雷德发情的时候真的会全身都变成粉色。这太他妈的下流了。他们俩才刚洗过澡，但是已经变得大汗淋漓。卧室里除了床架摇晃的声音之外只有一片混乱潮湿的水声。“噢，操，就是这样，别停下，别停下。”  
换做平时，伊万一定会说点什么来取笑他。但是现在他的嘴有更重要的事情要做。事实是如果可以，他也迫切地想要自慰，他的老二在裤裆里快要爆炸了。阿尔弗雷德的声音从他的胸腔深处传来，哀求的，急迫的，那些潮湿的液体流得到处都是，抹在他的鼻子上，嘴唇上，下巴上，他的感官里塞满了阿尔弗雷德的气味。必须得把精力集中在口活上才能不让自己马上射出来。  
他把他的舌头重新伸进去。然后听到了一声闷响。阿尔弗雷德的前额撞到了墙上。他大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着。他紧紧拽住了伊万的头发。那很疼，但是伊万不在乎。他只是不断地驱动着他的舌头在里面摩擦，吮吸着他，刺激、推搡、抚摸——每次阿尔弗雷德的肌肉在他的周围收紧，他就更用力地继续下去。他的下巴开始酸痛，那感觉好极了。（it hurts so good.)  
“伊万！”阿尔弗雷德惊叫着说，“我觉得我就要，就要———”  
他高潮了。甚至都没有射精。他的肛口失控地拧紧又放松，身体不断颤抖，然后整个人就像是被拔掉发条的玩偶一样瘫软下去，倒在了旁边的枕头上。


End file.
